legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
The Game is a virtual reality dimension created for the training of Ninja by Zorcob Frost. It would later be refurbished by Maxwell Borg in an attempt to surpass his mentor's legacy and trap Zack and Lavender Frost. History Pre-History The Game was developed by Zorcob Frost at an unknown point in time. He created it so that heroes and Elemental Masters can hone their skills and train with their power in a secure environment. At some point during this time, Zorcob handed over The Game to Machi, where it was held at Auqra's Lake. Some time around now, Nicholas Rogers was cursed to be the curator of The Game forever, with his memories of his powers and history lost. The Hero of Light In Milo's Adventures, Link uses The Game to be initiated into Team Waters, and the game goes dormant for 5 years. When Milo was to join the Team, he entered The Game and completed its challenges using his wise tactics he is known for. When he reached the end, he felt a large sense of remorse for Nicholas being trapped there, and sensed that he was more than he let on, so he freed Nicholas from the Game, and after that it became dormant for the rest of Legends of Ogaji. Ogaji Origins = This takes place in the flashback portion of Update 1.14.4 = Maxwell Borg would one day uncover The Game when researching his idol Zorcob Frost. Together with his team, he assembled the first software update in under 50 years... Design The Game is a virtual reality world in which the player enters a capsule and is physically transported inside. The newer version of The Game gives you the choice of an Avatar version of yourself or a character upon entry. Inside there are 3 levels, The Maze, The Chase, and The Boss. When each are completed, you are to meet with the curator and granted exit, and a spot on Team Waters. At it's redesign 50 years later, 3 levels still exist. There is the Ninja Arena, Velocity Race Track, and the Empire Temple of Madness. In ''Milo's Adventures: The Original Story'' In Milo's Adventures: The Original Story, The Game appears as Level 3: The Game. To enter The Game, you must speak with Machi after placing the Diamond of Water in the pedestal, and he will transport you to a check-point. Through here enter the portal and it will bring you to the entrance. There are two sections, the maze, and then the chase. The maze is quite simple, just follow it to the end and then slip out the bottom of the side of it. The chase involves the player sprinting towards the key to the end while being chased by enemies. The final part of The Game involves speaking to Nicholas and convincing him to join your team. Notes * The original way to access The Game, which carries over into Milo's Adventures: The Original Story, was to operate on a large die that would transport you into it. * In the original episode The Game, Nicholas Rogers had his whole extended family also live inside the video game with him. Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:Dungeons Category:Video Game Locations